


Wrong number

by TMN



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Thrusing, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMN/pseuds/TMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a mysterious stranger calls, in need of help? </p>
<p>Well, if you're Mickey Milkovich, and something possesses you to climb out of bed for him at 4 AM, you help them of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot I decided to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mickey's about to close his eyes and slip into a much needed sleep, when his phones annoying ringtone goes off. 

"Agh, fuck! Fucking serious?" He shakes his head and reaches over for his phone, taking a deep breath and answering the call. "Yeah?"

There's a distressed voice on the other end, some yelling and cursing. Mickey's about to hang up when a much clearer voice comes on. "Hey. I need you to come get me."

Mickey's eyebrows crease, "Who is this?"

The man sighs, "Can we not do this right now? I know it's late but I fucked up, alright?"

Mickey clears his throat, "Look, man-"

Ian laughs, "Of course not. Of course you fucking won't."

Mickey goes to argue, to tell him he has the wrong number, but he is cut off once again. 

"Whatever. I'll walk home. That asshole that brought me fucking ditched me! In fucking Boystown!"

The guy seemed to calm down a bit and went on. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't have my meds. You know how I get when I miss a day."

Mickey rolls his eyes. 'Why do I have to have a good side?' He thinks. 

"Fine. Where are you, exactly?"

"Fairytale. You remember right?"

Mickey sighed, "Yep."  
-  
The drive isn't long, the streets nearly deserted by this time of the night (morning?). Nearly 4 AM. What the hell was this kid doing?

Mickey arrived outside the bright, overcrowded club. He soon enough realized he had no clue what this guy even looked like. 

He picked up his phone again and re dialed. 

"Hey. You here yet?"

"Yeah. Where are you? And what are you wearing?"

The guy laughed, "I'm right outside the front, blue shirt, red headed brother, remember?"

"Yeah. Right." He hung up and got out of the car, walking towards the front. He saw the guy. How many red headed, /fucking hot/, blue shirt wearing people could there be?

This was about the get awkward. 

Mickey walked up to him, "Hey."

The guy smiled flirtatiously, looking Mickey up and down. "Hey."

Mickey stands there awkwardly, "Uh, fuck. I didn't think this out."

Firecrotch gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Mickey laughed. "I was the one you called. To come pick you up."

The other man laughed and Mickey swore it was beautiful. 

"Oh my god. And you actually came? I'm so sorry. I was trying to call my brother."

Mickey blushed. Fuck, he had actually come.

"Well, anyways...Ready to go?"

The guy nodded. "Fuck, we don't even know each other's names. I'm Ian."

"Mickey."

They both get into Mickey's car and drive off. There's no conversation at first, just awkward silence. Ian thanking him for the thousandth time, Mickey telling him to shut up about it. 

"So, where do you live?"

"Southside." Ian rattles off his address and Mickey nods. 

"I used to live near you, but I moved out a couple years ago into a new place."

"Why'd you move out?"

"You know Terry Milkovich?"

"The guy that killed his cousin or some shit?"

Mickey nodded. "That's daddy."

Ian scoffed. "Holy shit."

Mickey laughed and nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

"You know Frank Gallagher?"

"Don't tell me."

"Yep. Well, technically no, but close enough."

"Jesus. I can't go fuck the offspring of Frank Gallagher..." Mickey blurted out. It was meant to be a thought. Fuck. 

They were just pulling up to Ian's house and stopped. Mickey slamming on the breaks after his confession, making Ian's head hit the dash lightly.

Ian choked, "What?"

"I mean - Fuck! Sorry, I mean, oh my god. Are you ok? I mean I didn't mean it like that-"

Mickey was blushing furiously, stammering and stuttering. 

Ian stopped him with a kiss on his lips, Mickey was frozen in place for a few seconds, until he started moving against those soft lips. 

They created some friction between themselves, Ian moving on top of Mickey, thrusting themselves together greedily.

"Fuck." Ian bit out, after awhile. "Hey, Mickey. That apartment of your empty?"

Mickey smiled. "Hell yeah."


End file.
